


Midsummer: Ray

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [13]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Midsummer, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Solstice, Summer, Summer Solstice, Wicca, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-26
Updated: 1999-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Blooming rosebuds.  Originally posted 7/5/98. This poem is a sequel toBeltane: Ray.





	Midsummer: Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this poem was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.  
> One more turn of the Wheel to go!  
>  **Rated NC-17 for m/m sex.**  
>  Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, would love to, am plotting  
> a kidnapping.  
> (c) June 1, 1998  
>   
> 

He is like a child,  
Excited and happy  
As he breathes in  
Fresh air,  
The sun caressing  
His face  
As he ruffles  
Dief's fur.  
  
He loves the country,  
Free from steel  
And concrete,  
Able to *breathe*  
As he stretches  
His limbs.  
  
And *what* limbs!  
Strong and healthy,  
Able to wrap  
Around me  
While his eyes  
Glaze with passion.  
  
Or he spreads them wide  
To allow my entrance  
While a groan rips  
From gentle depths.  
  
He sheds his shirt  
And perfection glows  
In the light of day,  
Nipples as pink  
As blooming rosebuds  
As he coyly flutters  
His feathery lashes  
And bounds off into  
Cool, dark woods.  
  
Ah, my woodsprite,  
Here I come.  
  



End file.
